When at home or out shopping, it may be helpful to match colors or textures of objects at home or in a store with different finishes or paint or apparel colors. A consumer may be able to take a digital picture of the object, especially because of the omnipresence of digital cameras and their integration into cell phones, but the limitations of the camera or the lighting may produce inaccurate object colors and thus inaccurate color sensing. People often have difficulty remembering colors, so in situ measurement of object color can assist in home or office interior or exterior decoration or in selecting apparel and other items that require color accuracy and judgment.
Once an accurate color is available, however, there are often many choices from which a consumer may select regarding the ways in which to use it in decorating or fashion, for example, but consumers may not have the expertise or information to make such choices.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.